


Unkiss Me

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Inspired by Unkiss Me- Maroon 5“I’ll miss you.” The words surprise you. As does his hand on your neck. You lift his sunglasses so you can admire his deep brown eyes as you kiss him.Then his phone rings and he takes his hand away to turn on his Bluetooth, picks up the bag with his other hand, and rushes to the elevator without another look behind him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Unkiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another angsty fic from Bucky the Angstmaster 
> 
> I don’t know why I do this to Tony. I love him. 
> 
> I’ve been writing too much. My wrists are not happy. But my heart is. It’s so great to have inspiration back again. I guess quitting that job really helped
> 
> Experience may be enhanced by listening to unkiss me by maroon 5
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

“Your kisses are like candy.”

He pulled away and made a face at you. “Are you blaming me for the root canal you had last week?”

“That was actually hard evidence that I love candy, doofus.”

“I’ll show you hard evidence.”

“Hey you can’t go from first base to home like that. At least make a quick trip around the bases,” you teased with a wink.

“Uhm actually if you go backwards you can.”

“If you go backwards I’m benching you.”

“But I’m horny now!” He whined into your neck.

“Fine if it’s too difficult for you I won’t kiss you anymore. Don’t want you to spontaneously combust.”

“Oh no you don’t!” He held your face in his hands firmly. “You’d literally kill me, (y/n). I’d die without your kisses.”

  
  


**_Unkiss me_ **

  
  


“Did you pack my overnight? I have to leave in 5 minutes or I’m going to miss my flight.”

You lug the Louis Vuitton over to him with difficulty.

“Why are you even going by plane? You have like fifty suits ready.”

“Forty nine. You short-circuited the green one, remember?” He’s just short of snapping at you.

“Well Clint wanted to know how long it could stay submerged, and it didn’t fit him. And you always said that one was too ugly to keep.” You keep your voice light.

“Barton is a terrible influence on you. Why do you even spend time with him?!” He slips his sunglasses on to hide the annoyance in his eyes.

“Well you’re always busy.” You reply, working hard so it doesn’t come out whiny.

He sighs and puts down the bag easily, like it wasn’t 50 pounds over the weight limit. “I know I’ve been busy, babe. When I come back we can go on vacation together. Where did you really want to go, again?”

Stay home. You’d told him so many times, you wanted to spend time with him at home. Not Hawaii, not Peru, no travel. You were tired of reminding him. 

“Costa Rica.” Why bother if he’s going to forget again?

“You got it, babe.”

“It’s (Y/n).” You hated that nickname.

“Well duh, I know your name babe.” Well if he forgets you don’t want to go on vacation, it shouldn’t surprise you he forgets you don’t like ‘babe.’

“I’ll miss you.” The words surprise you. As does his hand on your neck. You lift his sunglasses so you can admire his deep brown eyes as you kiss him.

Then his phone rings and he takes his hand away to turn on his Bluetooth, picks up the bag with his other hand, and rushes to the elevator without another look behind him.

  
  


“You should shave more often. Your skin is so soft right now.”

He pouted, but rubbed his cheek against yours gently.

“But you look so cute with beard burn.”

“I get so much grief for it though!”

“So what I’m hearing is I can do this all day now.”

He rubbed his cheek against yours furiously and you hummed happily.

“I love it when you make cute noises, (y/n).”

“Oh? Noises like this?” You moaned softly in his ear.

“Yes, exactly like that.” He slipped his hand under your shirt and tickled your stomach.

“Hey!” You slipped your hand down his pants in retaliation.

“Woah!” He pushed you onto the sofa and looked at you severely. “Don’t be starting something you don’t want to finish, (y/n).”

You smirked and unbuttoned his pants. “Well it’s up to you if I can finish, isn’t it.”

He straddled you with a growl. “Oh trust me, you’ll finish.”

  
  


**_Untouch me_ **

  
  


“Damn, girl, go easy on the eyeshadow.”

You ignore the nosy archer and blend out your smokey eye.

“Sorry. I meant (y/n). I know how you feel about nicknames.

You grunt in response, and concentrate on your lashes. Curl, mascara, how about falsies?

“Well he’s been gone for a whole week so you’re probably itching to get some.”

“Butt out, Clint.”

“I mean most people would kill to have sex once a week, but you two are very, how should I put this, active. Which is gross but it’s cute in a way. Mostly gross.”

“You’re the gross one.” You move on to blush. NARS orgasm, for luck. Or irony, depending.

“What’s the longest you two have gone without doing it?”

“Four months.”

“Wow, you really made him work for it. Most people fuck by the third date. Although there’s nothing wrong with waiting if you’re not ready. 

You line your lips carefully before you reply. You’re not sure why you’re even talking to him about this. But it’s making the anxiety in your stomach lighter somehow. “We fucked on our second date.”

He furrows his brow. “Then the four months...how?”

You finger-comb your curls once, before locking eyes with his reflection. “17th week started yesterday.”

His eyes widen and for once, he’s at a loss for words.

You turn away from the mirror and gaze at him until he speaks again. “What, (y/n)?”

“How do I look?”

He speaks so low you’re not sure if he really said it.

He climbs into the vents agilely right after, so you’re left in your own thoughts.

Did he really call you beautiful?

  
  


“Hey babe, I’m back.” He sounds exhausted. The anxiety in your stomach comes back with a vengeance.

“Welcome home.” You take his bag, wondering why it’s not heavy anymore. Maybe he took his clothes to the dry cleaner himself for once. The thought cheers you up.

“Shit. Were we going out to dinner tonight?” He runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. “I’m so tired, babe. Can we reschedule?”

“We didn’t have plans,” you reassure him. “I just wanted to dress up for you.”

He grins and walks up to you, putting an arm around your waist. “Well you look divine.”

You blush and lean in, kissing him passionately. He holds his lips closed while you run your tongue against them, begging for entrance. You can feel his smirk as he finally lets you in. You moan into his mouth; you haven’t kissed like this in forever.

He plays with your curls as you run your hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. You get stuck at the third button and pull at it impatiently. Twenty seconds later, it still won’t budge. You yank on it roughly, and it pops off.

He pulls away and looks at you with slightly narrowed eyes. “This is a limited edition Hugo Boss, babe. They only made thirty of these, ever.”

You want to roll your eyes. “It’s just a button, I’ll sew it back on later.”

“That’s not the point, you should be more careful with my stuff.”

“I am! But you just came from the airport and you always wear your ‘shit clothes’ when you fly.”

He exhales slowly. “I wish you could tell the difference. But I shouldn’t expect it from you. That’s on me.”

You’re pleasantly surprised that he’s not stubbornly arguing. You make a joke to ease the tension. “The limited edition Hugo Boss, hmm? Trying to impress the flight attendants?”

“Drop it, (y/n)!” His defensive anger tells you more than you need to know. Or at least more than you want to know.

  
  


“Keep those eyes closed!”

“If you’re bringing me to an orgy you’re in big trouble.”

“Hey.” He cupped your face and your noses touched. “I’m not one of those guys. I will not beg you for a threesome. I will not spring a sex club on you. Our sex life is ours alone. And if you’re ever interested in those, I want you to tell me. If you don’t, I’ll assume it’s off the table. I won’t push you towards anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Your eyes flew open in surprise and he covered your eyes with his hands quickly. “No peeking!”

“Geez Stark! I was just really touched by your speech. Not trying to ruin the surprise.”

He scoffed. “It wasn’t a speech. That makes it sound rehearsed. It’s just some thoughts I had that I wanted to share.”

You bit your lip and giggled. He poked you in the side to get you moving again.

“And, open!”

You opened your eyes and squealed. “Tony! You didn’t!”

“Renovate your favorite restaurant that burned down when you were a kid and hunt down the chef and rehire him? No. Oh wait, hell yes I did!”

You jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, (y/n). Now stop turning me on or I’ll have to ravish you and we will miss the appetizers. And dinner. And dessert.”

  
  


**_Untake my heart_ **

  
  


“Where’s loverboy?”

“Tony is at the gala opening for some hospital. Or some research institute.”

“And he didn’t take you? What about the whole Stark power couple thing?”

“Barton you’re treading on thin ice. He doesn’t take me along like some pet. I go if I want. And why is it the Stark power couple? What about my last name?”

He rubs his head sheepishly. “I meant take as take on a date. Or take on a vacation, if you didn’t hate traveling. Not take along like a pet!”

“That’s better.”

“And I don’t know your last name!”

You sigh. “Sorry if I’m overreacting. I’m just tired of not having alone time with him.”

“Hey no need to apologize. I value any opportunity to be more feminist. Or, gender-equal.”

Anyone else would’ve sounded sarcastic and insulting. But you knew Clint was actually invested in not being a misogynist.

“Yeah yeah. So wanna split a pizza for dinner?”

“Sure. No mushrooms on your half?”

“You got it.”

“Hey.” He waited for you to stop watching the live-tweeting of the event. Just because you didn’t want to dress up and network doesn’t mean you won’t watch Tony’s speech and retweet him.

You look up from Tony moonwalking onto the stage. “What’s up?”

“This is a friend’s only pizza okay. We’re buds. I’m not trying to snake you-“

“Good God, Clint.” You slam down your phone. “Snake me? What is this, the nineteenth century? It’s a pizza, not a hotel room. Get over yourself.”

You stalk away, glad you didn’t break your phone like the time you caught Tony webcaming in his boxers.

You flop onto your bed and rewind a bit to see what you missed.

“And a shoutout to my babe. I got us tickets to Puerto Rico! I bet you thought I’d forget. See you tonight!”

So, he didn’t remember the million times you said you wanted to stay home together. But he sort of remembered the Costa Rica thing. What does this even mean?

Your ringtone pulls you from your confusion. “Hello?”

“Hi (y/n), it’s May, from Downtown Cleaners.”

You smile. He did drop off his clothes at the dry cleaners himself. “Hi May, how are you? How’s the kids?”

“We’re good!”

“Did Jeremy pass his midterm?”

“Yes, a B plus! I’m so proud of him!”

“Tell him congratulations for me.”

“I will.” She pauses. “You know I never thanked you.”

“For what? All the business we give you?” You laugh. Tony always refused to wear the same clothes more than once. But he wanted everything washed anyway.

“For treating me like a person. I wouldn’t complain but, well we’ve known each other for years now…” She trails off. You feel sorry for her. She needs to vent so bad she’s telling a customer.

“You can be honest with me, May.”

“It’s just...your new housekeeper was very rude to me. She screamed at me when I told her that it would take a few days.”

“...I see.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything-“

“No I’m glad you told me May. We are, uh, looking for someone new anyway.”

“Oh, ok.” She breathes a sigh of relief. Your breaths, on the other hand, are sharp and erratic now. “Well I’m happy to say that I was able to get the lipstick stains out of the shirts! It’s great that you are still so affectionate!” She giggles and you fake a laugh that almost gets stuck in your throat.

“Right I’ll send someone to pick those up. Thanks, May.”

“Sure thing!”

You hang up and hurl your phone across the room. You don’t hear it land.

“Hey, babe, if you want a new phone, just ask!” Tony looks at you smugly, both for walking in at the right moment to catch it, and probably the Puerto Rico thing.

You’re surprised you don’t run over there and slap him so hard he sees stars. It’s a waste of energy, you tell yourself.

“No need to pack, I’ll get someone to do it for us. Even though you’d probably be faster than them, since you always pack for me. Helpful little thing you are.”

“Someone like a housekeeper?”

He cocks his head at you. “When did we get a housekeeper?”

“You tell me. May just called and said a girl dropped your stuff off.”

“Uh, right.” His eyes dart around the room. “Just some lady I hired at the airport to do it. I wanted to save you the trouble.”

“Right.” You get off the bed and head to the closet to get a coat. “And the lipstick stains?”

“Wait, (y/n).” He stands in front of the door to block you. “Just listen, ok? You know how girls are around celebrities. They just ran right up and started kissing me. But I pushed them away, ok? All of them!”

“All of them?”

“Yes, babe.” He puts his hands on your shoulders. “There were so many crowded around me I couldn’t help getting some lipstick on me. But I promise, nothing happened.”

“So, nothing happened multiple times? Because there was more than one shirt-“

“For God’s sake, yes!” He shakes you so hard you almost lose balance. “Look, babe, I’m not cheating on you. Either you believe me or you don’t.”

You push him away roughly. “Ok. I don’t.”

“(Y/n)!” He grips your wrist as you reach for the doorknob.

“Let go of me, Tony!”

“Not until you listen!”

“Listen? Do you ever listen? To me?!”

He pulls you towards him, but you kick him in the shin until he lets go.

“Home, Tony. I want to stay home. And even if I want to travel, it’s to Costa Rica not Puerto Rico.”

He rubs his shin sorely and mumbles. “They rhyme.”

“And yes, you’re a celebrity. You’ve always been. But you never came home with lipstick shirts before. And you didn’t have strange girls dropping your laundry off.”

“I paid a lady to-“

“And my name is (y/n)! Not babe!”

He crosses his arms across his chest. “Are you done yet?”

“Yes. I’m done.” You try to move him from the door but he doesn’t budge. You head to the balcony. 

“Just where do you think you’re going?!”

“Getting a damn pizza.” You hop onto the railing and jump off, letting Clint grab you and rappel down.

  
  


“That was dangerous!”

“I knew you were watching us like a creep.”

He snatches the Parmesan from you. “Who do you think you’re calling creep?! I just saved your life girl! I mean (y/n)!”

“Pfft! I let you save me!”

“That’s it! No pizza for you!” He snaps the lid down and puts his huge elbow on it.

“Hey!” You try to arm-wrestle it away but fail miserably.

“Stop it, (y/n)!” He yanks his arm back, pulling you out of the seat onto the table in the process.

“Let go, Hawk! The pizza box is getting my shirt greasy!”

“You listen to me.” He holds your chin tightly with his non-Parmesan hand.

You stop struggling when you see his deep brown eyes staring into your soul.

“Don’t you ever put yourself in harm’s way again. Got it?”

You roll your eyes so they won’t fill up with tears. “Fine. Get your oily hand off me now.”

He lets go of your chin, ruffling your hair softly before helping you back into your seat.

“I just- I can’t bear to see you get hurt.”

You blink deliberately hard. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it, (y/n). I...care about you.”

You cross your eyes to keep them dry. “I care about you too, buddy.”

He looks away. “You hide it well, but I can see through it. You’ve been hurting. Because of him.”

You cough and fumble through your purse. “Well, not anymore. I’m leaving.”

He looks back at you in shock. “You’re leaving the tower?!”

“I’ll be at a motel for a few things while I figure out a long term living situation.”

“That means…”

“That means this is a goodbye pizza.” You pull out a few bills and put them on the table. “That’s for my half. See you around, Barton.”

  
  


**_And I’m missing, just one thing_ **

  
  


You survey the apartment. It’s a cozy little studio with a gas stove, a bed, and a laundry room downstairs. Which is just fine. You don’t have anything fancy enough to be dry cleaned, anyway.

There’s a knock on the door. “Fedex delivery.”

Finally, your cooking ware has arrived. You’re so tired of instant ramen.

When you open the door, you see 15 boxes. Did they package each fork separately?!

“That’s the stuff you left at Tony’s.”

Clint is leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

“Tony burned everything I left, didn’t he? He bragged about it on Twitter.”

He chuckles and picks up a box in each arm. “Are you going to keep staring or let me in?”

“I’m enjoying the view.” Actually, you want to see how long he can hold those before the smirk slips off his face. You can tell they are filled with books.

“You never flirt. I’m sensing a ruse.” He puts both boxes in his left arm and picks you up with the right. “Alright, coming through.”

You want to kick and scream but there’s a special book in one of those boxes that you don’t want to risk dropping. Also, it feels nice being carried.

He sets you down gently. “Nice place. Small, though. Not sure how you’re going to fit all this stuff in.”

“I wasn’t planning on getting it back.”

He puts the boxes down easily and looks at you closely. “Come on, he’s not that much of an asshole.”

You sneer. “Look around. I’ve been swapping between two sets of clothes for three weeks.”

“Why didn’t you buy more?!”

“Because I spent all my money on the security deposit and two months of rent!”

He gapes at you. “Why did you pay two months? You haven’t even been here one!”

“They asked for first and last month’s rent, Barton. How do you not know this?!”

He goes outside to get more boxes. You follow him, waiting for an answer.

“I’ve never lived anywhere long term before the tower. As an assassin, it’s kind of important to stay on the move.”

“Oh.” You quickly pick a box and start bringing it in. You get about three feet before you have to stop and rest.

“Let me take care of it. You go inside and figure out where you’re going to put this shit.”

“Fine.” You grumble, keeping the grin off your face.

By the time he gets the last box in, you’ve found the book. The most precious memento you have. 

“Nerd much, (y/n)?”

“Reading is good for you!”

He winks at you and you look into the pages to avoid eye contact.

You flip to page 158 and breathe a sigh of relief.

A photo of you and your favorite author together. Taken weeks before he passed away.

You turn it over to read the personalized note he wrote you, the one you’d long memorized. The one you remind yourself when you feel like it’s the end of the world.

There’s a post-it stuck to it.

  
  


Hey (y/n).

It’s your shitty ex. It shouldn’t surprise you that I suck at breaking up because I was a shitty boyfriend too.

I’m sorry for everything. I can’t make it up to you the way I want to, because well, you dumped me.

I wish I’d been better. I want to ask you to come back, but I can’t promise I’ll be any better this time around. Yet. I’m working on it. 

For what it’s worth, I loved you. I still do. I’m not going to say I’ll always love you because that’s corny and probably not true. I didn’t lie to you when we were together. I’m not doing it now.

But the door’s open.

Signed,

Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist 

P.s. I paid off the apartment. It’s yours. But I’m keeping your security deposit.

  
  


“Everything ok?”

You fake a sneeze to have an excuse to rub your eyes. “Too much dust.”

“Well do you need help unpacking everything?”

“Maybe later. Let’s get a pizza first. It’s on me.”

“I see your value pack instant noodles (y/n). It’s on me.”

  
  


**_A brand new start_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Slightly positive ending counts as a mindfuck right?!
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!! Leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Quick poll 1: Get back together with Tony?
> 
> Quick poll 2: which part gave you the most feels??
> 
> I made the Clint/reader parts very light so we could focus on the Tony angst muahaha 
> 
> FYI the security deposit plus first and last month is such a bullshit system. To move in you need 3 months worth of rent. Not everyone can afford that right away.
> 
> Have a great weekend lovelies!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky the mindfucker angstmaster


End file.
